The Psychotic misadventures of Kewaki and Superman
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Just for kicks here is a bizzare story I wrote nearly a decade ago at the tender age of 8. Read on only if your in the mood for something really stupid. It IS old so be nice.


The Psychotic adventures of Kewaki and Superman

Written by Gabe Ricard back in the day

I'd like to be one of these people who say "I've wanted to be a writer since I was able to write!" but sadly it is not so. Up until age ten…I wanted to be a comic book artist like my hero at the time, Jack Kirby. I still to this day have the countless notebooks I filled with comic book covers of super heroes I created. Still, in between these years when I didn't think my drawings REALLY sucked, I managed to write stories for school and thinking back can recall people telling me I should be a writer. Which brings me to why we are here, for sheer amusement and this only, I am typing up a 14-page story (quite a hefty number considering the time) from when I was 8 years old. The story was based on a puppet I had made for class and features puppets made by friends Stephen Wolfe and Mister Hati. So, read on and be nice as this WAS written almost a decade ago. The story is being reprinted with all spelling errors and total lack of plot or any sense. Everything beyond this point was written when I was 8…

One day Kewaki was flying in his booster jets. And then a way to spoil a good day. Kewaki heard Kim crying so he flew down to see what's wrong!! Kim said her father Logan was caught by a dragon named Larry (dumb name eh?" and was ready to destroy him so he flew off to save Logan.

As he flew he saw Superman being dumped into a kriptonite pool by two little hairy thngs. Can't help him right now I gotta save Logan!! And then he saw a 15000,000,000,000,000,000 centuries old man!!!!!!! The man gave him a map of a land called Lee-La. On the way he saved Superman and he must get by one giant troll and two lead monsters (lead is Kewakis weakness) and…a few little hairy monsters. 

So Kewaki laid Superman down on the ground and started to walk towards the bridge. And he saw a giant troll. He pushed him in the lava pit. And then he saw the two lead monsters and jumped over them. And finally, he dashed past the rest to the dragons den, not realizing that the dragon was there.

What!

Ooof! It's the dragon! And then Superman bursts through the wall and untied Logan and they all ran out except Kewaki and by the time the battle was finished both Kewaki and the dragon where DEAD! They had a funeral for the greates, bravest mutant on earth Kewaki! 

And all of a sudden a boy named Luke came and talked with Superman and Kim. And he told them that they could bring Kewaki back from the DEAD!!!!!!!! So they went to Peters time machine and went to Einstein's lab back there. (if you know what I mean) and saw that Einstein could bring Kewaki back for good. And they did!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nice to have you back Kewaki said Peter.

Thanks said Kewaki. But now I'M EVIL!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH AND I WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!!! 

So Kewaki flew away. Oh no Peter said I have to find a way to make the good Kewaki.

Hmmm thought evil kewaki if I pack the entire solar system in the sun! I will be the lord of the universe! Ha ha ha ha. So Kewaki started out terrorizing the city! What will happen? Find out on page 8!

Ha ha ha I am winning

Back in Einstein's lab Luke said I've done it! I know how to make a good Kewaki! Great!

Back in NY. Not only will I crush the solar system thought Evil Kewaki I will create another evil Kewaki! Later. Ha ha! I've done it! I've created another evil Kewaki! Later again, Yes I have already destroyed Mars and Mercury!

Back in Einstein's lab. Well we know what to do, Superman you go to the island, Too-Tee and Kim will go to the island of Womboat and I'll go to the land of Lee-Ta. Good thing you found that map on Kewaki! Said Kim. Yeah! Agreed Luke. None of us know this funky land! So remember get every thing on the list! Back in the solar system E. Kewaki I was crushing cities all around the world and E. Kewaki 2 was destroying the universe! On the island Womboat…

Well said Kim so far I'm almost done!!! Eh? Ahhhh an army of little dragons Kim took out her laser and started blasting away! And before she knew it she was captured by the little dragons.

Ahh! I can't get free said Kim.

Well said a little dragon we've got you and we're gonna eat you! But Kim had he pick lock in her hair and grabbed the last thing on her list and unlocked the chains and flew away. On the island Too-Tee Superman was flying when he saw a giant submarine with little monsters on it. So Superman flew down and attacked but was captured.

But Superman broke free and stoled the last thing on the list then lit all the monsters on fire and flew away! In new York E. Kewaki destroyed half of the world and E. Kewaki 2 had destroyed half of the universeZ! 

On Loo-Lee I've got everything so I better get going but as he did he was attacked by Moe the brother of Larry! Peter used the guns on his ship to blast Moe into 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 little chunks and escaped.

Back home they got everything together and created a GOOD KEWAKI! And where ready to fight the ultimate battle! Kewaki battled E. Kewaki 2 and Superman fought E. Kewaki somewhere in Japan.

In Japan Superman battled E. Kewaki. 

Pow!

Crush!

Zap!

Kaping!  


Untill E. Kewaki won! Let's see how good Kewaki is doing!

So far Kewaki is winning and E. Kewaki was doing well untill finally Kewaki won! And raced to fight the other but it was too late!

And all of a sudden Peter put a diamond in the road and

ZAP!!!!!!!

Everything was back to normal!

Kewaki married Kim and had 4 children and Superman became a pro wrestler. And Peter and Luke became lab rats for Einstein.

THE END!!! Go away! It's over you dummy!

No I wasn't' in special ed. Anyway, Hope you got a laugh out of this as I did and keep an eye open for my REAL projects.

End.


End file.
